


gasp.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Just smut.





	gasp.

Loki gasps against Steve’s mouth, grinding himself down onto the other man’s cock, and Steve inhales quietly. It’s–  _God_ , he’s just so damned  _tight_ , tight and wet and  _cold_ , and Steve can barely stand it. He’s on the very edge, has been since Loki lined himself up.

Loki isn’t drawing himself up too much, is keeping Steve buried right inside him and rocking his hips up and down by scarcely an inch at a time, and he’s just  _melting_  on top of Steve, just–

Loki’s hands grip at his cheeks,  _squeezing_ , and he whimpers against Steve’s lips before he drags him into a kiss again, and Steve groans at the acidic burst of Loki’s tongue against his own, feels the coolness of his mouth. “I love you,” Steve murmurs against his mouth when their lips smack apart, and Loki freezes, heaving in a gasp.

And then he is all over Steve: he throws Steve back on the bed, grinding himself down, seeking to get Steve deeper now, to fuck down on him harder, and he steadies himself with his palms on Steve’s chest, looking down at him intently. 

“I want to feel your– Norns, you’re incandescently hot,” Loki says breathlessly.

“If you’re still able to use words like  _incandescent_ , I ain’t doing my job,” Steve retorts, and Loki laughs: it’s cut off when Steve squeezes his cock, roughly playing it between thumb and forefinger.

Seeing Loki whimper–

God.  _God_ , that’s good. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
